


Quetzal Core

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollivander makes a wand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quetzal Core

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

Humming a tune to himself, **Quentin** Ollivander pulled a box of **Quetzal** feathers off of the shelf. He reached in and pulled out the first feather that his fingers touched- a brilliant blue, yellow, orange, and green one. "Now, what shall I pair you with?" he murmured, inspecting a stack of wand-woods.

The feather was more colorful than most, so something as simple as **Quicken** or **Quassia** wouldn’t fit the flamboyant, tropical, nature of the core. Perhaps something in a **Quaking** Aspen. The wood was a pure white, which would offset the Quetzal core nicely without smothering its nature. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** A Quetzal is a South American bird which is now, I've decided, magical. The three wand woods are actual trees.


End file.
